hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 119
September 4th: Part 18 (9月4日(18), Kugatsu Yokka (18)) is the 119th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Inside the dirigible, Kurapika watches Chrollo and Hisoka from a distance. Hisoka tells Chrollo that the only reason he even pretended to join the Phantom Troupe was to have the opportunity to fight him. Chrollo watches as Hisoka removes his shirt, revealing his spider tattoo, which he's able to remove due to his Bungee Gum Nen ability. Hisoka asks that since he's no longer a member if Chrollo would be able to fight him freely. As Pakunoda watches the situation, Chrollo begins to laugh and says that since he's no longer a member of the Phantom Troupe, he can talk to him. Chrollo says that he can't fight him but if he did, there would be no glory in it since he can't use his Nen. Hisoka left shocked, returns to the airship with Pakunoda. Hisoka tells Pakunoda that they can just leave Chrollo in the desert. As they leave, Chrollo stands in the middle of the desert, watching them. Back in the airship, Pakunoda asks Hisoka how he was able to leave the hideout unnoticed. Hisoka replies that one of his friends is a master of disguise. He then reassures Pakunoda that he no longer has any reason left to kill Chrollo. Pakunoda, surprised, is told that Hisoka was never fond of "broken" toys. In Kurapika's airship, Leorio wonders why Hisoka left without fighting him. Kurapika tells Leorio that since Hisoka isn't a member of the Phantom Troupe, Chrollo was able to inform him of the situation. Given Hisoka's particular appetite, he was no longer interested in Chrollo since he couldn't use Nen. Gon and Killua walk up towards Kurapika who apologizes for the predicament he put them in. Gon tells him not to give it a second thought and asks if he really put a chain on Chrollo. Kurapika replies yes but adds that the battle is far from over. Pakunoda is later seen on the phone with another member and says Chrollo is fine and that she'll tell them everything once she'll return. Hisoka then proceeds to tell Pakunoda his real prediction: he should have fought Chrollo on Tuesday and that by then, half the Troupe members should have died. Hisoka then comments on how fate sure has a way of changing and says goodbye to Pakunoda. As Pakunoda walks back to the hideout, she sees a cat and happily meows at it. When Pakunoda arrives at her destination, she has her gun out and is questioned by Phinks on Chrollo's location. When she says he can't return there, Phinks gets annoyed and demands a clear explanation. Pakunoda promises to give one and begins infusing Nen into her gun. She thinks about how she can shoot 6 bullets at once and that's exactly the number of founding members left. She calls out Phinks', Feitan's, Machi's, Nobunaga's, Shalnark's, and Franklin's names, asking if they trust her with what she's about to do. Machi who understands the situation, tells her to stop, while Phinks believes she's being controlled, prepares to attack. Nobunaga convinces Phinks not to attack and to trust her since she's Pakunoda. Pakunoda then shoots her memories and everything she knows into the minds of the founding members of the Phantom Troupe. Breaking the rules of her conditional bond, Pakunoda's heart is crushed. As she dies, she hopes that she'll be the last member to perish. As Phinks looks on, his mind is flooded with Pakunoda's memories and remains silent. As Shizuku checks and confirms Pakunoda's death, she asks what's going on. Phinks walks up and says he'll explain everything. Back in the desert, Chrollo is seen staring at the sunrise, wondering what "To the East" means. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_119 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 13 Category:Yorknew City arc